It Spreads
by TrueFlint
Summary: The Mobian Military thought they could contain it. Keep it concealed in Fort Equonox. Despite the best efforts of a few soldiers, Its going to take alot more than bullets to stop the The Spread. The tale ensures blood... Possibly Discountinued... Review!
1. The Past Shall Haunt You

**Disclaimers...**

**1. I do NOT own any of sega's original characters.**

**2. Anything that may seem related/alike/similair to any real life race, conflicts, or country's is only a convience.**

**3. It's a fan-fic, so please, no flaming. Don't like it? Stop reading.**

**One more thing. Be sure to leave positive reviews ^_^ Enjoy**

**Rated M for...**

**-Extensive Voilence**

**-Extensive Langauge**

**-Extensive Suggestions**

**-Extensive Sexuality (Lemons)**

Sonic poked his standard Mobian M17 in the orange sand, bored. he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his military buddy, Private Miles. "Dude..." Miles began... "I'm bored as shit over here."

"Yea, me too buddy." He responded, trying to sound as official as possible at his current rank. Sonic was a private class two, just another pawn in the army.

"You know what sonic? I say... FUCK the military! Like, shit dude, I could be shooting some commie bastards right about now if they didn't stick me all the way in the back of this shit-hole!" This "shit-hole" Miles was refering to was the base they were stationed on, Fort Equnox. There were only six sets of buildings in this shit-hole. The command center, a five story command center where all the officers sleep and plan. There was the med bay, where medic's work to save lives with all these fancy antibiotics and shit. And besides the well supplied armoury, there was the barrack, a shooting range, and a bar. Everything was fenced offed with an electric fence. Every corner of the fence met with a 20 foot guard tower. They we're stationed here with the other 100 pawns, having few authority figures. Private Miles and Private Sonic we're guarding the edge of the fort, where the only way in or out was through the gate. Miles did have a point though... this shit-hole is far by the most boring shit-hole's Sonic thinks he's ever been in.

"You know what you we're doing when you signed up." Sonic informed the aggitated private. Honestly, sonic didn't think private miles was meant for the military. He is far by the youngest, most dis-obient soldier he's have ever seen. The only thing he had going for himself was his sharp eyes, which awarded him with the Marksman Ship Badge. But besides that, miles was just another pawn.

Thier purpose here, guarding the fort, was unkown. It was very far away from any of the mobian settlements. It was also no where near the fighting. All that is known of the purpose of that it's suppose to be some kind of secret base. No one aside from a few privates had said this before. But come on, this base has got to be holding some scary shit if there are a ton of soldiers guarding it 24/7.

"Eh... no, not really." He began. "Honestly, I thought signing up for the Mobius Army would be fun!"

"Aint nothin bout shooting folks that's fun."

"Sure, it's scary at first. But seriously dude, I could be making a difference out there. I could be like, the dude who has to save all of the stupid pawns from being held hostage! With only a pistol! I could be a hero! Yea, that would be pretty exciting."

"Eh Eh" Class two private sonic snickered.

"What?"

"It's nothing, I suppose. It's just, I was just like you, before I spent two years here. I thought I could make a difference just by shooting my enemies. Thought I could be a hero. Well lemme tell you somethin, _dude, _It takes more than an gun to be a hero. To be reconigized. Oh it takes alot more, alright." Miles went silent.

"You see this?" Sonic asked. He pulled his uniform collar to expose his neck, which was marked with an ugly scar. Miles looked intregged.

"Yea." He replied blunty.

"Well, this is a reminder of the day I decided to be a hero, to save the day. My squad was captured back in Irake. They we're being held hostage in a building. The terrorist we're making a broadcast to the local army station, threatening to kill the squad leader if he did not have 10,000 ero's. I was hiding in the bush's, with a AK75 with a full magazine. I thought that the army wouldn't have made the trade. You know, save the money, fuck the few."

Tails sat down in the sand, listening to Sonic's interesting story.

"I thought I could pull it off. I thought I could..." sonic fought back a tear, "be a hero. I crept into the building, on the first floor. It's all clear. I could hear the chief of the terrorists make very insulting remarks about our federation. I stormed the room. I shot two of the fuckers before they shot back. I fell back down the stairs and managed to stay hidden, despite my newly fresh wounds. I heard gun shots, and then laughter. The fuckers were laughing..." Sonic gripped his fore-head.

"When they left, I crawled upstairs, still bleeding. I found my squad, dead. The squad leader had his throat slit open. We we're close friends. Very close friends..." Sonic took a deep breath to finish off the story.

"And when I looked at the computer they had checked thier account with... there transaction history stated that they just got 10,000 ero's in the last five minutes." Sonic dropped to the ground, and shouted...

"I KILLED MY SQUAD AND THOSE BASTARDS STILL GOT WHAT THEY WANTED!" He remained on the ground, sand getting stuck in his uniform. Tails was speachless. He was more than speachless, he was awed at the fact that the serious hedgehog still had emotion to spare. Tails knealed down to sonic's level.

"Hey man, don't cry. The magor will have our ass's if he see's us on the ground together." This made the hedgehog smile, and with a heavy sigh, he got back up.

**Be sure to review ^_^**


	2. Brawl In The Hall

The two groups of brawlers kept at each other, fists and kicks flying through the air and occasionally making contact with another brawler. It was currently REC hour, the only time of the day when the mobian soldiers got a break. Sonic, Miles, and thier other military friends we're enjoying a good group fight in the mess hall. Food and discarded water bottles lay everywhere. They werent sure what the one group did to the other group, but whatever it was most have been severe, for there was now fresh blood from a fighter's broken nose. The two groups backed away from each other, fists still ready for an extended battle. "What, you scared or somethin?" One of the cocky soldiers said to the opposing group.

"Nope." One of the soldiers from the other group said. He looked pretty mad.

"Well you should be scared. Just like your girl friend was scared of my massive cock!" The crowd surrounding the two groups cheered!

"What the fuck did you say bout my girl?

"You heard me, two face. Here..." The cocky soldier snatched the his victim's wallet from the table he left it on, and picked out a picture of a beatiful women. "I even have her picture." Now everyone was laughing, expect of course, the opposing group.

"YOU BITCH!" Now the pissed of soldier was really pissed off. A small 45. M9 was drawn from his pistol holster, pointed at the chest of the extrme joker.

"WOAH MAN! BE CHILL!" The soldier at the other end of the barrel said. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"Don't matter, but this does." Before the hateful soldier could pull the trigger, a private in the crowd of people tackled the soldier. The gun went off and now everyone was fleeing... except for the group that was with the vengeful soldier. They all kicked and punched the middle man private to the ground, in an attempt to send the rebel to the med bay. Tails and Sonic we're still at the scene.

"Holy Shit Dude!" Private Miles exclaimed, watching the now deadly skirmish. "That crowd wants blood dude. We should help. We should be heros!" Sonic just looked at him.

"Go right ahead..." he said. Miles looked at sonic, and then back at the fighting, before he said one final word to rush off the help the poor soldier.

"Dick"

Miles ran off to help the private, knocking one of the attackers off the Black and Red Hedgehog. A punch swung over Mile's head, just missing his ear. He connected his fist to the attackers face, and then followed up with a kick to the chest with another oppenent behind him. Private Shadow slowly got up to help his savior, with a look that knew that they couldn't win the fight alone. Sonic still looked at the fighting, still not concerned enough to accually help.

Private Miles took a punch to the gut and fell over to face what seemed like a never ending cycle of his attackers foot going through his stomach. Shadow knocked the outraged soldier off of him, still a bit bruised from the beating.

Before any more damage could be done, the Military Police charge in the scene and tazzed everyone in the frenzy, sending them into a condition that looked like a seizure. The Magor walked in, ever so angry, and shouted at the only witness on the scene.

"Private sonic, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" Magor Charrels demanded.

"Sir, I was simply observing the fight." Sonic said, has he pointed to the group of now tazzed soldiers.

"Well no shit! Who started it?"

"There was another private here, sir. He was making fun of the other private with the red sweat band, sir" Sonic pointed to the soldier he was refering to.

"Carry these fucktards to the detention center. By the end of the day, someone is getting court marshelled! Now lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" The six rebels we're carried off by the military police, their shoes dragging through the assortment of trashed food and trays. Sonic was still standing at the scene, alone. Sonic sat down, picked up a un-opened water bottle, and drank it down; hoping to wash down his thoughts.


	3. Itchy Trigger Finger

It was currently twenty-three hundred hours, and the lone class two private was walking to the barracks for a good nights sleep. The blue soldier crossed the med bay, took a left at the armoury and walked straight to the barracks. He was assigned to barrack #12, with all the other misfit soldiers. Sonic sighed a heavy sigh. He was still very worried that his friend, Private Miles, would get court marshalled, even though he was only trying to help. Or in Miles's words, 'Being a Hero'. Sonic didn't believe in hero's any more. To him, Hero's are just fools trying to make a difference. Sonic sighed an even heavier sigh when he opened the wooden door to barrack #12.

Even before Sonic could set his things down, a drunken soldier walked up to him, a bottle of booz still in his hand. Of course, Sonic thought. It was just Private Silver, trying to wash away bad memories with alcholol.

"Hey Man!" Silver shouted, despite the fact that the two weren't even a yard away. "Did you see that fight that went down in the mess hall bro? That was some Crraaazzyyy shit!" Silver's words slurred, making his english rather unbearable to listen to. Sonic tried to play along, trying to avoid one of Silver's 'episodes'.

"Hey man, I saw what went down. I was there when it happened." Sonic said.

"Cool bro! I be hearing that there was some gun play involved up in that joint!"

"Yea, there was, but nobody got hurt. A round went off in the floor though."

"Well shit! If I knew accually be some gun play up in there, a woulda brought my lil' friend here and show them fucka's a lesson!" Silver held the gun that was slung over his back in the hair with one hand, trying to immitate Arnold Shrowninigger. "YEA MAN, SHOOT ME SOME COMMIE BASTARDS!" Sonic just looked at him with sleepy eyes. This day as been long enough. The best thing he needed was some shut eye.

"Cool man. I'm gonna hit the mat, I'm beat today." Sonic said.

"Aw come on!" Silver whined, "We was gonna kill some commie bastards tonight, ya dig. And I can't do it with Chuck or Lynch cuz the two bastards are probably suckin each other off on guard duty?"

"Mabye tommorow" Sonic said. He didn't wait for silver to respond, he walked past him and crept to his assigned bed, trying not to stir up anymore of the soldiers that we're already stirred up. Sonic untied his shoes, stripped down to his underwear, and slept with the M17 at his side. _Cant never be too careful _sonic thought. He closed his eyes, hoping that all of his worries and fears woul drift away in his sleep and be gone by morning.

Chuck and Lynch we're just two ordinary bums who've just joined the military to make money. The two misfits we're posted on the guard tower for the night. The magor has allowed Private Chuck a pair of binoculars to spot with, and Private Lynch a 50. Cal Sniper Rifle to shoot with.

"Man this is fuckin retarded!" Chuck complained, "now who's the crack head that gave you a sniper rifle and me a fuckin pair of scopes. Your not even a good shot!"

"I'm a good shot when I'm sober." Lynch said, his dreadlocks waving madly in the harsh desert air. Chuck chuckled.

"Yea and I'm a good shot when I'm bangin hot momma's!" Chuck then pelvis thrusted the air, trying to mimick his 'banging sessions'.

"Dude... I'm not even sober but that made no fuckin sense!" Lynch laughed.

"Yea well someone's gotta be the ass here." And with that said, the two friends went silent. You kind of get sick of the cock jokes when you have to hear them for five hours straight. Another hour of nothing followed the silence. Everything seemed normal untill...

"YO DUDE!" Chuck shouted, waking up Lycnh from a rather pleasant dream.

"What the fuck is it?" Lynch asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look over there!"

"Where?"

"9'o clock. Near those two steep sand dunes!" _Well I'll be dammed... _private Lynch thought. He certaintly didn't expect this. He aimed the weapon at his new target. Chuck knocked the sniper rifle away, sending it down below the 20 foot guard tower. Lynch pushed chuck.

"What the fuck was that for man!" Lynch demanded.

"You can't just shoot him dude! What if it's a civilian or some shit?"

"Fuck that man! I haven't shot NOTHIN when we came to this shit-hole."

"But dude, that guy could have children." Chuck said, concerned.

"And that guy could have a bombed strapped to his chest! Do you really wanna find out?"

"Look Lynch, the best thing to do would be to alert command, have them send a jeep or somethin."

"Fine. But on one condition."

"What?"

"Go get my sniper."


	4. Just the Beggining

Private Miles looked out the window of what seemed to look like the interior of a jail cell. No, it's even worse than that. There's no bed or shitter. Just two wooden chairs meant for him, and his new friend Private Shadow. Out the window, he could see two patrol jeeps heading out the gate and into the desert. _That's wierd _he thought. _They don't usually send out vehicles into the desert. _

Private Miles began to wonder about Private Shadow. He began to observe him. Private Shadow had obvious red streaks across his quils, and a black coat, making him look... sophisicated, in a dangerous way. Private Shadow looked angry... very angry. Good thing that the Military Police stripped our weapons away or this dude woulda been shooting holes in the wall.

"This is bullshit..." Shadow muttered, standing up and kicking the wooden chair so hard that it smashed to pieces on impact with the brick wall.

"What's up?" Miles asked, a bit worried about Shadow's anger managment.

"It's complete bull shit man! I was just trying to save a life! No, correction, I did save a life and this is what a get? I get a fucking time out? I'm not the one who attempted a homisicide on somebody on his side. Like what the fuck!" Shadow was steaming now. Tails could relate to Shadow. Almost in this exact same way. He wanted to be a hero too... he wanted to help people on the front lines of battle.

"I feel you, shadow my man... I try to help you and I get punished? For being helpful? If I get fucking court marshalled, you can bet that someone is getting dropped kicked before the MP gotta use their pussy ass tazers." Shadow snickered.

"Your not bad kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Your like, what? Eight-Teen or somethin?" Miles grew quiet for a moment.

"Nine-teen, accually."

"Eh I was close enough." After five minutes of silence, Miles slept in his chair. Shadow slept on the cold, cold floor.

Chuck and Lycnh we're still up at the guard tower, observing the patrol squad through thier scopes as the soldiers got out of thier jeeps and approached the stranger in the desert sands with thier guns drawn. "Oh dude pass me the popcorn." Lynch joked.

"Would you like some butter with that?

"Yes please." The two jokers went silent as one of the soldiers took out his hand-cuffs and made an attempt to get behind the stranger. The stranger didn't move... didn't even look like he was breathing. The stranger was just so still. The only movement Lynch could see through his sniper scope was the movement of the strangers beady little pupils, darting back and forth from the red eyes. _This guy is mad sick_ Lynch thought. That's when the stranger did the un-thinkable.

He opened his mouth very wide so that the man with the hand-cuffs could see whats inside. Before the poor man could even think about running in the opposite direction, the stranger chomped down on the soldier's arm. Lynch could hear his screams from all the way to the guard tower. "Holy shit" He muttered. He was watching the entire scene through his scope, horrified.

The sick stranger continued to munch on the man's arm. The other soldiers at the scene pointed thier guns at the man, but could not take the shot for fear that they might hit thier fellow soldier. The stranger decided that he wanted take-out instead of eating on the scene. The stranger ripped his victims arm off and ran back towards the desert dunes, running away from the gun shots and bullet behind him. The stranger got hit in the back, blood bursting out of where the bullet had striked him. He fell on the ground, still.

Sergeant Knuckles looked at the entire scene, horrified. He had just shot a canabal in the back. The screams of the now armless private were unbearable. He dropped his M5 Carbine and ran over to the now passed out soldier. He took off his jacket and placed it against the bloody stump that use to be his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at his military friends, angry and upset that they we're just standing there staring at him like a bunch of small children with thier thumbs up thier ass's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING!" Knuckles shouted. "HELP ME!" The soldiers immediatly followed knuckles demands. While one of them wrapped his jacket around the stump, another one ran to the jeep to get medical suppleies to clean the wound with. Knuckles let the others take over and ran to the military jeep, taking out the radio of it's built in compartment.

"Hello Command. This is Private Knuckles. The stranger we were sent to bring back dead or alive, he took a bite out of Private Lubert's arm! Over."

"How bad is it Sergeant Knuckles? Over."

"It's... gone... over."

"What's gone? Over.

"The arm. It's... fucking gone. The sick fucker ripped the privates arm off and I shot him in the back. The attacker is dead. Over."

"Alright Sergeant Knuckles. Tell the others to pull thier shit together and bring the wounded private back to base. We'll get him fixed up, over."

"Alright. Be there in a few. Over." Knuckles hung the radio back in it's compartment, and got out of the jeep. He relized thier was something missing... his men. The only evidence that they ever existed was the blood stains on the sand... the fresh blood stains. Knuckles looked around, terrified. There was blood everywhere... blood on the sand, blood on the jeep. All of it... red... so red. The wind shields we're covered with crimson. His men had just been horribly murdered and he didnt even relize it. Knuckles blinked his eyes, wishing that none of this had to happen...

"What's wrong, sergeant knuckles?" One of the privates asked. Knuckles opened his eyes and was even more... scared. The same scene was here. No blood was on the jeep. No blood on the sand. Well, no blood exept for the armless private. Knuckles had been hulisinating... again. Sergeant Knuckles sunk back into reality, noting that one of these days he will have to resign early.

"Nothing is wrong. Get the wounded private in the back of the jeep and we'll get him back to base." The soldier ran off and helped the other 's lift the almost dead private into the back of the jeep. The stench of death clinged to the private. Knuckles got in the jeep and lead the others back to the base. Death would soon hang over everyone's head tonight.


	5. Stop the Bleeding

"I wonder what's going down out there." Private Miles said as Private Shadow was doing an assortment of exercises, ranging from push ups to sit ups in the small confined area they were in as punishment.

"I don't know man, but whatever it is, doesn't concern me." Shadow said bluntly. Miles was shocked at what the red and black private had said.

"What? Man, weren't you set in this joint for trying to be a hero, like me?"

"Yea, but it looks as if the military could care less for hero's." Shadow said.

"What about James Bond?"

"He was a spy in a very bad movie." Private Miles contuined to look out the window, observing the four medics that seemed to be carrying on of thier own out on a strecther. There was alot of blood on the wounded soldier. _That don't look good _Private Miles thought. He decided to take a break from observing the outside world, and laid down on the brick floor, ready for a good nap.

Amy Rose was a determined medic, ready for any medical procedure that she must follow to save the life of a soldier. She was on the upper left side of the stretcher, helping to carry the now armless soldier to the med bay, where they would try to save his life. He was bleeding very badly, and was most likely on the verge of death. The four medics rushed into the med bay and set the stretcher with the wounded soldier on top on one of the tables used to treat patients. Amy rushed to get alcholol to sterlize the wound, while the other medics were cutting off pieces of skin that were no longer part of the privates body. Amy ran over with the alcholol, a very strong chemical solution to sterilize any wound. There was only one side effect. It hurt like hell.

"This is going to hurt." Amy informed the unconsuis solier. Amy carefully poured the alcholol on the blooy stump that was once the private's arm. It sizzled a loud sizzling sound, sending looks of disgust across the faces of the medics. All except for amy. She has been doing this for almost three years now. She worked for a very low pay. She just liked to help people, even in an enviroment where sometimes the best thing to do is to end her patients suffering. After the sizzling stopped, the medics quickly bandaged the stump with a medical cloth. As far as Amy Rose could tell, her job was done.


	6. Second Blood

"What?"

"It's true sir..." Sergeant Knuckles said to Colonel Espio, pleading for him to believe in the frightened sergeant. It was currently three hundred hours (3:00 am). Sergeant Knuckles was in Colonel Esio's office, which was in the five story command center that was smack-dab in the middle of the base. Sergeant Knuckles took a deep breath to recollect himself. He was still very shaken.

"Alright Sergeant Knuckles..." began the Colonel, "how do you expect me to believe that some wack-job in the middle of of the damn desert came and took the arm off one of our privates with his bare hands?"

"I don't know sir." Knuckles said, "ask everyon else who was on patrol with me, it's true, sir." Colonel Espio did not look convinced one bit.

"YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME SIR!" Knuckles shouted.

"Thats quite enough now sergeant. You are on disability now, and there-fore; are being dis-charged."

Knuckles stared at the stubborn colonel in disbelief. Surely, after five years of his hard work, he wasn't being booted out. After all, he still had five years to go to complete his ten year cycle.

"No..." Knuckles muttered.

"Yes. Now pack up your belongings and wait out by the heli-pad. It should be here in about two hours for a re-supply."

Knuckles did not move.

"NOW SERGEANT! THATS AN ORDER!" Knucklse slumped out of the office and down the stairs-well. He was re-collecting all of his good memories he had gotten from his service. He had made new friends, has earned the Sergeant title, and had met his first love. Knuckles stopped for a second, and had immediatly re-called all of the bad times. For example, the first time he had seen one of his friends face blown off by a mine. Or when he had to shoot innocent children for fear they might have been bombers. Or the time his first love had been caught in the cross-fire... and killed. Yes, he thought. Mabye this was for the better.

Private Silver stumbled on the path from the barracks to the bar. Yes, he was still drunk, but that didn't stop him from getting his hourly 'medicine'. Silver giggled at how funny his feet moved from underneath himself. Right, Left, Right, Left... indeed, Silver was beyond wasted. Silver lifted the beer bottle in his hand to discover that it was empty. He set it on the ground and held his M17 by the barrel, in a base-ball batter style. He coiled up his arms, and swung the make-shift baseball bat at the beer bottle. The empty bottle flew at amazing speeds and shattered on a nearby soldier. Silver just rolled over and chuckled. Yes, this was defiantly a good night to get drunk. The soldier turned around slowly... ever so slowly...

Silver looked at him, intreguded. Silver believed that this was one of his worst episodes yet, for Private Silver discovered that the soldiers arm was missing... replaced by a stump of bloody bandages. The soldier moved towards Private Silver in a fashion that would make you think the soldier was more drunk than Silver was. Silver decided to speak up.

"Um... dude. Are you okay?" The armless Soldier's head snapped towards Silver to reveal a bloody mouth and blood-shot eyes. Private Silver aimed his weapon at the sick bastard. This soldier looked like shit. Private Silver took the hint and kicked up his heels in the other direction, the thought of killing the soldier now evaporated from Silver's thoughts. Silver only made it about four feet when the Soldier pounced on his prey... Silver. Silver squermed under the Soldiers weight. Silver wasn't aware that the weight of any person person increases by two times... when they are dead. The Soldier dug his teeth into Silver's neck, exposing important viens and Silver's juggular. The soldier tore through Silver's throat lick it was corn on a cob. Silver only made a mere whimper, for the soldier had torn out his voice box. The soldier got up to discover that his prey was now dead, his dead finger of the trigger of his gun.

A gasp came from behind the cannibal. The mobian eating flesh addict turned his head towards another mobian soldier. It acted on instinct, and went after it's next meal...

This was just the beggining...


	7. Its not him

Lead medic Amy Rose stomped around the med bay, shouting the same question over and over again...

"Where is he!" Amy demanded. A fellow soldier put his hand on Amy's shoulder, trying to calm her senses.

"Where is who?" The soldier asked ever so soothingly. Amy pushed his hand on off her shoulder, a serious look spreading across her face.

"Not now, Sonic. I'm refering to the wounded private who was recorving from dis-memberment."

"You mean the man with the missing arm?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"I heard bout it." Amy contuined to stomp around the med bay, disturbing medics and patients alike. Amy Rose may be a gentle person, but she is also easily frusterated.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE TRACK OF AN ARMLESS SOLDIER!" Amy screamed, kicking a table out from underneath. Private Sonic gave up on his attempt to calm her.

"I dunno..." he said blankly. He walked out of the med bay and headed towards the gate to check the perimiter. He prayed that Amy would stay safe, and possibly away from Chuck and Lynch. Sonic had caught those perv's checkin her out through Lynch's sniper scope. Sonic couldn't blame them though. If Amy hadn't had been storing those double D's in her bra, then mabye people wouldn't stare at her that much. Sonic shrugged off the thought and began to jog to the gate, believing that the faster he went, the faster the day would be over with.

Private Shadow slammed his fists against the locked door, leaving a cut on his knuckles. Private Miles and Private Shadow were still trapped in the detention center, bored out of thier minds. They were only fed two trays of food a day, followed by bottled water to stay hydrated. Private Miles began to hum a tune. A tune he learned back from when he was a kid. Back to when every thing was innocent and good. Those days we're over, Miles thought. Now, when you try to prevent a homicide, you get jailed and punished. That makes complete fucking sense...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Private Shadow exclaimed, ramming his fists once more on the door, leaving a dent in the metal surface.

"What?" Miles asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We've been in here for A FUCKING DAY! I don't know bout you man, but I'm BORED AS SHIT!"

"Don't worry..." Miles said, trying to calm Shadow down, "We can't be in here for much longer. I mean, its not like we killed anyone. We just commited battery..."

"Yea? Well lemme tell you somethin, kid. Some of the higher-ups are serious assholes." Private Miles snickered at this.

"Tell me bout it."

Gun shots filled the air as Private Josse was taking pot-shots at some targets on the range. After a long shift of guard duty, Josse liked to relax by practing his shooting skills at night. Shooting targets in the partal darkness was a challenge. But a fun challenge to Josse. _OOoh Damn, _Josse said to himself. He had just hit the red center of the target board!

"Headshot, bitch..." Private Josse muttered to himself. Josse heard foot-steps behind him. It was Private Silver, his white coat giving away his identity. But his upper-shoulder features still hide in the darkness.

"Oh hey Silver!" Private Josse said, sounding excited. "You see that? I just scored a ten! I'm probably the Army's most bad-ass sharpshooter!" Private Josse shoved his M17 in the air, pretending to shoot birds out of the sky. Private Silver moved slowy towards Josse, his upper-shoulder features still lay hidden.

"Umm... you wanna take a pot-shot?" Josse asked, extending his weapon towards Silver, expecting him to take it. Silver made a swift... _un-human _motion at the weapon, knocking the gun out of Josse's hand. Private Josse backed up.

"Come on man, your scaring me!" Josse cried out, fists at the ready. Private Silver walked out of the darkness to reveal half of his neck missing, his head only connected by nothing but his spine. Private Josse vomited.

"You need some help, man!" Josse shouted at the soon-to-be-cannibal. Private Silver just kept on walking, with his arms extended and his teeth bared out.

"HEELLLLPPPP!" Those we're Josse's last words before Silver tackled him to the ground, gnawing at Josse's leg. There was blood and tissue leaking out everywhere from the wounded leg. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Private Josse screamed. Silver made no reply as he was tearing at Josse's leg, now revealing bone. Josse kicked the Cannibalistic Silver off him with his good leg, and ran for help, dragging his deformed leg across the sand.


	8. Run

Private Sonic was in his assigned Barrack, helping the Sergeant get his things together. Sergeant Knuckles stuffed his playing cards in his pocket as Private Sonic was assorting the Sergeant's books in the Duffle bag marked "Knuckles". Private Sonic didn't get the details, but he heard rumors that Knuckles was on disability. No one knew what for though. Probably just caught smokin weed. Like the other one-fourth of the battalion. Sonic lifted up the Sergeants matress and spotted a book. He picked it up with one hand and brushed away the dust to reveal the title "Divine Intervention". Sonic took a look at Knuckles, and then a look at the book. He didn't know Sergeant Knuckles all that well, but he knew him well enough to know that Knuckles was anything BUT religous.

"Hey Sergeant..." Private Sonic said, "what's this book about?"

"Keep it," Sergeant Knuckles said, as he zipped up his duffle bag, "It's somethin bout the Myans and the end of the world and what not. A bunch of religous bogus."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a good read then, sir." Sonic joked.

"Accually, it was quite interesting. I'm done with it though. I got bored at the 475th Page." Knuckles snickered. "Mabye you'll be a preacher one day."

"Yea, don't count on it sir."

There was a sudden _**BANG **_at the door, and everyone jumped, including the battle hardened Sergeant. One of the privates in the barrack went up to the door and opened it to reveal a wounded soldier with his left leg showing nothing but bone and bits of flesh attached. The soldier stumbled into the Barrack and fell on the floor, everyone backing awa from him.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" He shouted. A private followed his command and shut the wooden door. Sergeant Knuckles walked over to the bleeding soldier and knealed at his side.

"What's your name?" Knuckles demanded in his most authoritive voice.

"Private Josse, sir." Before Knuckles could ask what happened, there was another loud _**BANG **_on the door. All of the soldier in the room aimed thier weapons at the door, ready to fire.

"DON'T FUCKING... OPEN IT!" Josse screamed, just before a helpful private could open the door inside the barrack.

"Private Josse, what the fuck just happened?" Sergeant Knuckles whispered, for fear that what ever was behind the door would bust it down and murder the nearest soldier. Josse coughed up more blood. More than pyshicaly possible. Josse's eyes started to flicker, and in a matter of seconds, he stopped moving. Knuckles checked his pulse. He was dead.

* * *

><p>"Man, Chuck, look at those thighs!" Lycnh said, as he was checkin out the hot medic's through the night-vision scope of his sniper rifle.<p>

"Yea, I'm lookin at 'em now. Oh shit dude, look at Rosevell!" Exclaimed Chuck, equipped with his night-vision binoculars. "Gotta nice booty and everything." The pair of perverts where still up on the guard tower. Beer and snacks lay on the floor of the tower, as if they lived up there.

"Hey Lynch?" Chuck began.

"Yea?"

"Has it ever occured to you the thought of going AWOL?" Lynch dropped his beer after hearing this, the power of gravity shattering the glass into tiny fragments. Lynch took a glance at the ruined bottle, and then a glance at his close companion.

"Chuck..." Lynch began, his words slowing.

"Yes?"

"Dont... you ever... fucking say that... in front of a higher-up." Lynch pinched his forehead, his head down and his thoughts swirling. "Joining the military might have been the greatest thing we could have done. Sure, it might get boring sometimes, but it pays. Not to mention the free food and beer."

The two friends went silent, watching opposite sides of the guard tower.

"You know..." Chuck began, "There's more to life than money... or beer." Lynch chuckled at this, then took an incoccent glance at Private Chuck.

"No there aint." Lynch said blankly.

* * *

><p>Private Sonic sat down on a bunker bed; closing his eyes and trying to tune out the sounds of the insane soldier pounding on the door and the complaints of his fellow privates. Sonic knew the soldier outside. It was Silver. Sonic always knew that Silver had something... wrong with him. But never this wrong. <em>Perhaps Silver isn't the only one... <em>Sonic thought to himself. Private Sonic imagined of his past, before he joined the military. Sonic remembered the time he and his girlfriend watched a zombie movie. Specifically "George A. Romeo's Land of the Lost". At first, it started out with one infected. And over time, that one infected had infected multiply people in the area. And then those new infected went out and infected people, and so-on and so-fourth. A small army of undead was built up over time, and the small army had killed everyone in the military, leaving the main protagonist to walk to Alaska. _Snap out of it! _Private Sonic thought to himself. _It's just a movie. This is real life and..._

"FUCK THIS!" One of the two-dozen privates screamed, waking Sonic from his rather un-pleasant day dream. Sonic glanced at the situation before him. There was a private, running towards the door. _Now why is that bastard running towards the door? _Sonic thought to himself. The soldiers hand extended towards the door knob. _Oh shit... _

"DON"T!" Sergeant Knuckles shouted. It was too late. The dumb ass private opened the wooden door to reveal the corpse of Silver just standing there, waiting for someone to get impatient. The cannibal moved with lighting quick motion, and began to gnaw on the privates eye. Red crimson blood gushes everywhere, leaving a filthy mess on the floor. Panicked gun-shots from the privates began to ring out in Knuckle's ears, sending a _**PING **_sound straight to his ear buds. The wave of bullets had chopped down Private Silver, along with the private that was in the cannibals grasp.

"Oh shit..." Sonic gasped. The innocent (yet impatient) private had been shot in the chest, blood oozing out of the wound. Sergeant Knuckles pounded his fist on a bed...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" He shouted, sending scared looks amongst the Privates. No one knew what was happening. No one knew the cause, or the solution. The only tihng Knuckles knew is that dead corpses don't fucking walk around and try to eat you.

"Um guys..." began a nearby private, a terrified look spread across his face. "Where did Josse go?" Sergeant Knuckles didn't spare details. He stormed across the barrack room to discover the dead body of Private Josse was replaced with a large puddle of blood. _It's happening again... _Knuckles thought to himself. He clenched his M5 Carbine, ready for anything... well... almost everything.

"AAAAAAAHHH MY FUCKING GOD!" screamed a Private. On the back of the Private was Josse, ripping through his colluege's back. The private released a spray of bullets from his weapon, and shot a friendly soldier in the stomach. Private Sonic looked at the scene, in horror... _it's just like the movie... _he thought to himself. More screams came to his right. It was the sound of Private Flint getting his stomach torn open by Private Silver and the Impatient Private that had gotten bit. A furry of gun fire went everywhere, crashing into what seemed to be zombies and friendly soldiers alike. The three attackers moved at un-natural speeds, ripping and shredding through M17 weilding soldiers, blood splattering everywhere.

Private Sonic was all the way in the corner with Sergeant Knuckles. The cannibals we're too distracted with the buffet of soldiers to notice the two. That would soon change when the meat ran out.

"Hey..." Knuckles whispered, picking up Sonic's attention. Sonic could barely make out the sergeant words over the sounds of screaming and gun-fire.

"What?" Sonic whispered back, in a shrill tone. Sergeant Knuckles took a brief glance at the door leading into their barrack, then a glance at the frightend private.

"We have to make it to the door." Knuckles said, observing a soldier that was hiding under a bunker bed... just to be pulled out under there and then attacked by another crazed creature. They we're every where now... what ever had started this was... _infecting_ other people.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed softly, sending a ripple through the voilent air with his soft voice.

"We have to, Private. What do you think will happen when the meat runs out?" Knuckles explained, frusteration creeping into his voice.

"Alright... I understand," Sonic confirmed, as he switched off the safety to his M17. "Lets fuckin do this."

"On my mark." Knuckles said... "Three... Two... One... RUN!" The Sergeant and Private ran together, dodging past the swipes of infected soldiers. The screams of the infected filled the air. _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit... _Sonic thought to himself. He ran past an infected, jumped over another one; landed on a dead body. Sergeant Knuckles sprinted towards the door with Sonic, with one hand on his gun barrel, another hand on the trigger; firing an endless spray of bullets at his attackers. _These fuckers move fast... _Knuckles noted. The only thing standing between him and the infected was a spray of bullets.

The two are almost at the door. The sound of screams of gun shots ringed in Sonic's ear. He felt hands clawing at his back. The horde was literally breathing down his neck. No matter how fast Private Sonic moved... they moved faster. Knuckles shot more rounds Sonic's way, knocking back his attackers. The two soldiers were now out the barrack, still sprinting, for what seemed like the undead were right behind them, hungry for mobian flesh!

"We... gotta hit the alarm!" Sergeant Knuckles said in between breaths. The two survivers ran towards the lever-action alarm. As Sonic ran past the alarm attached to the wooden post, he pulled the lever. The base filled with an obnoxious ringing sound.

Sergeant Knuckles and Private Sonic's cahnce of survival is at a low rate... and it only gets lower.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my longest chapter yet! So review, and lemme know how I did. Also, I do need suggestions for what to call the chapters. I am aware that some of them are... un-tasteful.<strong>


	9. The Horde

"Gaa this is FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Screamed an angry Private Shadow. He punched the locked metal door, creating a 34th dent. Private Miles was bored out of his mind. It had been the third day of thier punishment. Private Miles, while naive; was very patient. Private Shadow on the other hand... well lets just say he was a loose cannon... Private Miles had lost his patient.

"Fuck this man!" Miles exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. "I'm bustin this shit down!"

"Bout time you helped..." Shadow said. The next hour was filled with attempts to break down the metal door. After the 198th kick, the door fell down, defeated. Just then, an incredibly annoying tune filled the ears of Shadow and Miles. It was the alarm. Private Miles ran towards the window. What he saw outside was... a massacure. There was a vicious mob of soldiers... and they were... killing thier comrades. Miles observed two figures fleeing the scene... Sergeant Knuckles and Private Sonic. Whatever was happening, it was happening now...

"Come on..." Shadow said, "Lets go get our guns."

* * *

><p>As the air filled up with a mixture of gun fire and screams of agony, Chuck and Lynch camped out in the guard tower, believing that they were safe from the flesh eating creatures. Lynch observed every bit of gore through his sniper scope. He was almost convinced that he should help, but Chuck's logic told them that if they fired of a round from the sniper, everyone within a 400 yard radius would be sure to hear it. And thus, drawing them attention to the infected. It was Three-Hundred-Forty hours, 3:40 AM in civilian time. Gun shots lit up the night as the horde overwhelmed the efforts of a group of soldiers trying to kill off the infected with 5.65mm rounds. An explosion from a hand grenade had taken out a patch in the undead brigade, the force kept coming. No matter what, the infected had kept pressure on the defensive soldiers. It was a war out there...<p>

"Hey..." Lynch whispered, keeping his voice down for fear that the infected might find them...

"Yes?" Chuck responded.

"What are we going to do man?"

"Well, if these sick bastards accually take the fort, then we might as well shoot ourselves in the brain." Chuck sighed at this thought. For years, the two friends had caused mischiff, gotten into fights, and defended the fort together. All of those good memories. Chuck swept the thoughts and memories aside, trying to formulate a plan to get the two to safety. It would be ashame if their adventures were to end like this.

"Well I know one thing..." Lynch said, in a shaky voice.

"What?"

"You gotta be one lucky son of a bitch to survive out there." And with that said, Lynch fell on the floor of the tower. All screams of agony were pushed out of his mind, in an attempt to go to sleep. Lynch rested his Sniper Rifle at his side.

* * *

><p>The black military boots were now covered with sand and blood. The two soldiers, Sergeant Knuckles and Private Sonic, were still on the run, trying to avoid getting torn apart by the blood-thirsty horde. Sergeant Knuckles sprinted while firing his M5 Carbine at the mob. The bodies that went down were only to be replaced by other members of the infected horde. After the 30th round was sprang from Knuckle's gun, the weapon had produced a large <em><strong>CLICK <strong>_noise, notifying the Sergeant that his weapon was empty.

"FUCK!" Shouted Knuckles, still holding onto the empty weapon. Sergeant Knuckles thought that the Colonel needed to know what was going on... "Quick!" Knuckles exclaimed, pointing towards the command center. "We gotta get inside there! Colonel Espio will know what to do!" Sonic nodded his head in agreement, and the two soldiers sprinted faster. The horde followed suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter? I know. Trust me, this is just my way of setting up more action to this plot. Also, I made a little beta story, its called The Short Lived Life of Assassins. It stars my fan characters. Read it and review! Dont forget to review this one too!<strong>


	10. Lynch's Bitches

Colonel Espio dwindled with his Berrata 14, the official officer pistol. He sat behind his desk, with a shot of vodka to his right and his terminal in front of him. He saw the entire scene before him. Fellow soldiers shooting and eating each other. The infected had nearly overwhelmed all of the remaining soldiers. Anyone else who had not been infected had been torn apart, limb from limb. _It got out... _the Colonel thought to himself. _They said they had it contained... _the engineers had lied. No, the Goverment had lied. Espio took a shot of vodka and set the small glass on the desk, always trying to look neat. He examined his side arm. He had to shoot his fellow officers in the head, for they were all infected. His standard Berrate 14 held fourteen rounds of 10mm bullets. He had used three bullets on Magor Vector, six bullets on General Mighty, and five bullets on Luiteninant Blaze. This left him with one bullet... the officer set the gun at the left side of the desk. _This shall be my last resort... _and with that thought, the Colonel had began to string together a plan of action.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" The sergeant shouted. Private SOnic and Sergeant Knuckles had been on the run for five straight minutes. The horde had grown in numbers, for now there were about one-hundred infected soldiers sprinting towards the two un-infected soldiers, in hope to feed on un-taunted meat. Private Sonic and Sergeant Knuckles were both down to thier Colt M-5 pistols, for they had spray bullets at the mass of insane people to put some distance between them. The two soldiers had made it to the command center. Sergeant Knuckles pushed the doors open; as Private Sonic had rushed to the metal doors to lock the doors. The doors would not apprehend to Sonic's commands.<p>

"THEY WONT LOCK!" Sonic screamed. The horde was getting closer. Sergeant Knuckles ran to the door.

"HERE!" He shouted. He rammed his Empty M5 Carbine in between the two metal door handles, thus making the doors un-accessible. The infected had rammed into the door, pounding and scratching, practicly begging to be let inside. The crys of the infected's disapiontment we're un-bearable...

"We gotta find the Colonel..." Sergeant Knuckles said. Sonic nodded his head in agreement, still pointing his pistol towards the blocked door. Sonic knew that if the infected had broken in, he wouldn't pull the trigger towards them... he would pull the trigger towards himself. Sonic had enough common sense to relize these things has Zombies, for he had watched many Zombie flicks back in his day. "Rise of the Zombie", "Zombie Chainsaw Massacure"; all good flicks.

"Come on man..." Knuckles said, looking at the receptionist desk with suspicious eyes... "We gotta move."

* * *

><p><em>Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... <em>She thought as four of the undead fuckers chased her. She did her best to prevent an infection... but she could do nothing but run to prevent her infection. Amy Rose had always tried to do the right thing. Always tried to help the wounded. Always tried to prevent heaven from taking in a fresh soul. She felt helpless. All she could do was run... just run... She saw the 20 foot guard tower. _Perfect, _she thought. Once she was up, she could easily push the infected down to thier death. She jumped on the ladder and climbed the guard tower, hoping to reach the platform. She felt something grab her ankle. She kicked out her left foot and hit an infected in the face, causing it to fall off the ladder and land on the ground. It got right back up. Amy climbed the ladder faster. For whatever reason, the infected had always moved faster than the non-infected. Lead medic Amy Rose had made it to the platform. On the floor of the guard tower were two bum soldiers sleeping through the terrifying night. One had binoculars, the other had a sniper rifle. Amy swept the Sniper Rifle from underneath Lynch and took aim at the coming infected. She fired a .305 round straight down the ladder, penetrating three infected fuckers at with one bullet. The sound of the gun fire had awoken both Chuck and Lynch.

Lynch snatched the Sniper Rifle from Amy, who was still clamping her hear from the noise of the Sniper Rifle. Lynch didn't even have time to slap Amy, for another infected had climbed up the ladder and was on the platform. It ran towards a surprised Chuck, choking the bum soldier on the ground.

"GAAAAHHH" Chuck screamed in terror... "GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!" Lynch kicked the infected soldier off Chuck. The soldier got right back up, ready for another attack. It charged towards Amy. She managed to get out of the way just in time, for the infected fucker ran into the Guard Tower railing and flipped himself over, thus leading him to his death from 40 feet in the air. Lynch looked at Amy, in an angry fashion. They werent going to make it easy for her.

"What the hell?" Lynch said, still mad from Amy's arrival. Lynch walked up to Amy and slapped her across the face. Amy was stunned. "We're you trying to get us killed? Pysho Bitch!" Lynch raised his hand again. Amy prepared for another assualt. She knew she couldn't defend from both of the bums. And right now, being smack by some pissed off dumb-asses sounded much better than being eaten alive by her comrades. Chuck held Lynches arm, not allowing him to bring more harm to the medic.

"Stop it..." Chuck said, in a demanding voice. Lynch shook his arm from Chuck's grasp.

"Stop what? Beating the shit out of this pyscho bitch?" Lynch said sarcasticly.

"Yes..." Lynch looked at Chuck, feeling betrayed. Amy just stared out the scene.

"Thanks to this... stupid BITCH!" Lynch shouted, walking over to the edge of the tower... "We got all of these FUCKERS surrounding the tower man!" Lynch pointed at the ground. 40 feet below, there was a mass of infected people, making an attempt to climb the ladder. The mass just shoved and pushed each other, making climbing the ladder pretty much impossible. But not all the way impossible. "Like shit dude, what if they got up?"

"They won't..." Amy said. She walked over to the edge of the tower, and kicked the wood ladder down from it's original position, sending it 40 feet below; crashing into the undead. Lynch walked up to Amy and slapped her with a loud _**SMACK**_!

"NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET DOWN, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Lynch screamed, literally tearing out his hair. Amy walked up to Lynch and slapped him across his face, with an even loudder _**SMACK!**_

"Now lets get one thing straight..." Amy said, in a low, dark tone, "Don't you dare ever call me a bitch, or I swear to god, I will FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Both Chuck and Lynch were now in shock. Apperently, the pretty little 'hoachie momma' had a voice. Lynch sat down on the guart tower platform, defeated.

"There is no god..." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm almost at the 10,000 word checkpoint. Hopefully this will get meh some more reviews!<strong>


	11. The Only Way is Up

**Heyy I'm back. Can't believe I just hit the 10,000 word checkpoint! It has been a long week. Ever since I got like freaking five reviews from that one interested reviewer, I've been working my arse off so that hopefully you guys out there would enjoy this story as much as Anything170. Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Private Shadow and Private Tails descended the stairs of the detention center. They had been trapped in a small interior, with nothing to consume but a bottle of water and what looked like something that came from the restrooms. During that period of time, Shadow and Miles had began to form a friendship, something a bit uncommon in the military. The duo were wanna-be heros... which was how they got here in the first place. The Private's had made it to the ground floor and were now heading down the corridor that would lead them to the outside world... they would have made it there even quicker if they hadn't spotted a corpse.<p>

"Holy Shit..." Shadow muttered to himself. Not only had this corpse had a limb missing... but it also had a bullet wound to the head. It was obvious who ever this was had died in an original fashion. Ripped apart than shot in the head. What kind of world is this? Miles crunched up and vomited on the floor, puking up whatever had been his dinner.

"Sorry..." He said, wiping his mouth clean of barf. Shadow reached for the assualt rifle the soldier was clutching on before he died. The dead fingers refused to let go. Shadow manually pride the fingers off the trigger, hearing a sharp _snap _sound everytime a finger was bent. Shadow un-loaded the fire arm, checking the magazine's ammo slot.

"Twenty-Six bullets." He said to himself. He slapped the clip of ammuntion back into the M17 and cocked back the reciever. He was locked and loaded. Private Miles went across the hallway and into the maintence room. He returned with a rusty lead pipe. Not as good as the gun, but it served as a weapon.

"Ready?" Private Miles said.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Amy Rose now crawls up in the corner. She wasn't afriad of Lynche's back hand. She just afraid of the .50 cal sniper rifle he held onto. The infected mass were still clawing at the foundation of the guard tower. Chuck was just laying on the platform, staring up at the night stars. Lynche took quick glances at Amy, then at the hordes of undead below them. As far as they were concerned, the entire army was beneath them. An army of flesh-eating cannibals.<p>

"So..." Chuck said, breaking the silence. "How is everyone feeling?" Amy and Lynche just stared at him. "Right, Right." Chuck contuined, not minding the awcard silence his two companions emitted. "We're alive, aren't we?" Lynche stood up and looked over the railing. Sure enough, the packs of infected were still there.

"Yea Chuck..." Lynche began, "We're also starving, scared, and without a doubt shitless of whats happening down there." Lynche looked at the frightened spotter, a pair of binoculars hung from his neck. "But yea, we're alive alright."

* * *

><p>Each Corridor had opened up a world of fear for the two soldiers. The red-headed Sergeant walked stealthily ahead of the blue-furred Private, both thier guns at eye level. The only sound emitted from the interior of the Command Center was the sound of Knuckles and Sonic's hulking footsteps... <em>thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk<em>. Knuckles had approached the stair-well, looking up at what seemed like a never ending path of stairs, all leading _up_. The blue headed soldier took a glance behind them, still afraid that the undead have made it inside before they have... "The Colonel should be in the fifth floor..." Knuckles muttered, his lips quivering. Sonic said nothing. The two began to climb the stairwell, ever so cautiously. The two soldiers had brushed with the undead time and time again. They knew that the infected were fast... they knew they came in large numbers... and most importantly, they were hard to kill. Private Sonic had seen another soldier shoot an infected more than eight times with an assualt rifle... and yet the cannibal had kept coming. _Stay calm... stay calm... _Sonic thought to himself. He was on the edge to insanity. You could only watch your friends get torn apart to limb to limb by your other friends before it started to get to you. Sonic cocked his pistol back, and released it, making a loud metallic _click _sound as the gun slid back into its chamber position. _Stay calm... stay calm..._

The duo had made it to the third floor. Only two more floors till they reach the top of the five-story building. Thats when they heard a terrifying hiss. Sonic jumped, gripping his side arm, ready to throw lead at anything that moves.

"What the fuck was that?" Knuckles whispered.

"It came down there." Sonic said, looking over the stairwell railing to the lower levels. The hissing only grew louder. Shadows had appeared on the walls of the first floor. _Shit... _Sonic muttered.

"We gotta move!" The Sergeant shouted at the frightended Private. The Shadows had moved faster... just as the hissing had grown louder. It was obvious now. The undead had been in the building the entire time. There was no where to go... but up. The soldiers began sprinting up the stairs. They were being hunted. The two soldiers huffed and puffed. They had stepped onto the platform for the fourth floor. The infected were getting closer, for the noice produced by thier hissing and sprinting had been the proof. Private Sonic was now in tears...

"We're almost there!" Knuckles shouted, giving the undead more motivation than ever now. The infected horde were only one stair-well away now, thier crazy comrades pushing and shoving each other. The last infected cannibal to get to the two soon-to-be corpses would surely have no meat to feast upon. The two survivers had made it to the fifth floor and were sprinting madly down the corridors. From here, it was a straight shot to the colonels office... _just keep running... _the Sergeant had twisted the knob to the wooden door franticly.

"It won't open!" Knuckles Screamed. The infected had now made it to the floor the two soldiers were on. Despite the straight shot to the office, it was a long corridor. The horde ran madly through the hallway, the tight space making it impossible for them to spread out. The infected at the front of the pack at fell over and was strampled upon by his comrades. It was a mad dash to the meat. Knuckles twisted the knob harder and harder. Private Sonic had discharge bullets from his M1911 pistol to the mass of infected. The meakly 9mm bullets had only stopped two of them. Knuckles had summoned all of his strength, and twisted the knob so hard... it broke, with a loud _Tick _Sound.

Knuckles pushed the door open. The two soldiers had stormed the room to discover Colonel Espio, with a gun to his head. No time to negotite the Colonel to not pull the trigger. The red-haired soldier had ripped the desk away from the Colonel, not minding all of the computer equipment being torn from thier position. Knuckles pushed the heavy metal desk against the wood door as a barrier. Just in time, for the horde had clashed into the wood door, but un-able to push it open, for the desk had served its purpose as a door blocker. The infected had contuined to make attempts to break down the door. Whatever wood its made out of must've been really expensive.

Private Sonic walked up to the suicidal Colonel, and snatched the gun out of his hand.

"Hey!" The Colonel snapped. "Give it back."

"No way man..." Sonic said, "We need some info." The bashings of the door still went on. "How the hell do we get out of here?" the private asked sincerly, almost looking desperate.

"Easy..." Colonel Espio muttered... "You don't." Sergeant Knuckles stepped up, more than angry. He raised his pistol at the Colonel and made a face that said he was to be respected.

"Look... Espio..." Knuckles said, in choppy words, "I saw twelve of my friends get eaten, I sprinted with almost no stopping for twenty minutes, and we've almost got mutilated trying to get here... so please... show some goddamn leadership." Colonel Espio's trained eye stared right into the soul of Knuckles. The gun was still aimed at Espio's head.

"Look, Look, Look..." Sonic intervened, stepping in-between the pair. "Mabye we got off on the wrong foot. Look, Sir, we just came here with info on how to get out of here. Is there like a secret officer shuttle or something." Espio look amused, almost entertained by the hedgehogs anxiety.

"Well..." The Colonel began, "I don't know how your gonna get out of _that_" He said, pointing at the wooden door producing sounds of hissing and clawing. "But, I already told Knuckles that he was going to hitch a ride on a helicopter that's coming here to re-supply us soon."

"How long?" Sonic asked.

"Now, about one more hour." The Colonel look at the wooden door; the source of the terrifying sounds. He had shown no signs of fear. Private Sonic clenched his forehead, trying to overcome a massive headache. Sergeant Knuckles lowered his weapon, and sat against a wall across from the barricaded door. He looked at the Colonel with tired eyes. Knuckles just wanted it all to be all over.

"What is this shit anyway?" The sergeant asked, stretching his legs out across the floor.

"It's a Spread..."

* * *

><p><strong>Think of this chapter as an extreme check up. While Knuckles and Sonic get all the constant action, I'm setting up the other two groups for some more action! Trust me, the next chapter will jump out of the screen and bite your ear off =P<strong>

**Oh and be sure to review!**


End file.
